


Don't Be Jealous (Because You Don’t Need To)

by MJTL



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJTL/pseuds/MJTL
Summary: Steve在妒忌，Tony也在妒忌，然後他們發現自己根本不需要妒忌。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Steve現正處身於一個宴會之中，不善交際的他站在角落裡，觀察著廿一世紀的人們和他那個時代有什麼不同。他看著穿著光鮮的來賓們拿著一杯香檳，在人群中穿梭，面帶微笑地用沒提著酒杯的手和他人打招呼——握手、擁抱，傾談十來句後，再轉身走向下一個目標。

他的眼神一直向這堆人的中心點飄去，望著那個身型比旁人略為矮小的人，臉上掛著精心修剪過的小鬍子，被一層又一層的人海包圍。每一個都爭相與他攀談、握手，當中不乏有輕率的人會藉著肢體接觸來彰顯他倆的「情誼」。

Steve不能避免地聽到他們的對話——畢竟過人的聽力是一個被動能力，不是他想不用就能關掉的。

『Tony，上次在派對上我們也見過面呢，還記得我嗎？上回還邀請過你來我公司討論一下新型智能手錶軟件的開發之類的，怎麼我的秘書還沒能約到你呢？』

——說真的，才第二次見面就用名字去稱呼對方，還一直把手放到對方的後背上。難道這就是現代人的相處模式嗎？

而且，手錶不就是用來看時間嗎？能有什麼『智能』好開發呢。

Steve該慶幸自己沒像他們一樣拿著一杯香檳在手中，不然那酒杯現在應該只會剩下一堆碎片。

他比Stark早一步到達會場，而當他看到Stark穿著一身亮藍色的西裝步入門口時，他就動身打算去找他。畢竟在這裡他認識的唯一一個人就是他。但在過去的一個多小時，他完全沒能找到機會接近鼎鼎大名的Tony Stark。

在這段時間裡，他只能在角落眼巴巴的看著Stark和不同的人周旋，而對方根本沒注意到他。

偏偏他倆才是該站在一起的，這次的宴會他們都是以代表復仇者聯盟的身份而來。但他只能站得遠遠的，望著他和一堆男男女女談笑風生。

直到宴會結束，Steve還是沒能走近Tony Stark的身邊。

*

宴會結束後，Tony拖著一身疲乏的身軀回到復仇者大廈。

他回想起三小時前，剛進入宴會場地，他就看到Steve Rogers獨自縮在一個角落裡，拘謹地四處張望，像是不想被人發現似的。

而Tony他自己則是剛進門就被記者、某些公司的高層、或是慈善機構的代表重重包圍。

那一瞬間Tony就已經後悔自己答應了Fury這趟差事。為什麼好端端的，他要來被一群沙丁魚圍攻呢。 

然而他人都來了，也只好帶著沙丁魚們游到場地中央。他停在了一個其他人不會輕易看到瑟縮一角的Steve，而自己剛好能看到他的位置。

而這一站就是三個小時。當他還只是花花公子Tony Stark時，只有一些從事科技相關的人和形形色色的女人會來接近他。但當人人都知道了他是鋼鐵俠時，就連以往不會在人前主動接觸他的各種團體組織都會來寒暄一番，想藉此機會邀請形象良好的復仇者聯盟出席活動。

原本Tony沒打算答應Fury的，雖然應酬對他來說有如家常便飯（說真的，搞不好他應酬的次數比吃家常飯還要多），但他更喜歡自己一個人待在工作室裡搗弄他的裝備和發明品。

偏偏Fury就說了一句話，把Tony轉身離去的身影硬生生地留了下來。

「要是你也不去的話，那就只有Cap一個去面對那些老謀深算的豺狼了。」

——我就不該心軟。Tony暗暗想道。

宴會結束後，他還被一小群不識好歹的沙丁魚纏繞了半小時，當他終於能抽空抬頭望向某個角落時，發現那個人已經不在了。

Tony回到復仇者大廈時已經是大半夜。和人交際應酬不難，但是很消耗體力和精神。他還是喜歡一個人待在工作室，至少他會感到安穩和舒坦。Tony換下一身正裝後，並沒有走進卧室，而是去了工作室繼續研發新的裝備。

當他在工作室的沙發上醒來後，已經是上午十二時多了。他揭開身上的薄被子——應該是Dum-E幫忙蓋的，他走向升降機打算去大廳找點什麼吃，經過Dum-E身邊時還拍了拍他的爪子以表讚揚。

*

還沒走進大廳，他就聽到Clint的笑聲。他在和誰說著他和Natasha昨晚的任務經過。

「嘿！鐵罐，Cap弄了意大利麵和多士給我們，你要吃嗎？」Clint拎著咬了一半的麵包，邊吃邊問他。

「多士爐還是Cap新買的，烤出來的麵包剛剛好。」Natasha抬起頭把目光從手機移到Tony身上，附和道。

——Stark Industry研發多士爐時你人也不知在哪呢。Tony在內心按捺不住地想。明明都是同期認識的，怎麼他們這麼快就混熟了？Cap還會煮午餐給他們吃。昨晚我幫你擋了一大堆煩人的豺狼怎麼就不見你⋯⋯

算了。

Tony拒絕了他們，逕自走到咖啡機旁給自己弄了杯咖啡。期間聽著Clint在他背後笑說他們過去出任務遇到的趣事，Steve都會適時搭上一兩句來回應他，還不時被Natasha當面揭穿Clint的自吹自擂逗笑。

他拿著自己的咖啡，從雪櫃裡取出前天買回來的甜甜圈，在他們的談笑聲中回到自己的工作間。

*

Tony咬住冷冰冰的糖霜甜甜圈，呆呆地望著前面的屏幕在跑數據。

「Stark，」Steve突然出現在Tony的背後，把他嚇了一大跳，「昨晚你——」

——昨晚你為何寧願跟那些陌生的賓客周旋，也不願和我談上一句說話？  
——昨晚你不應該讓那個禿頂大叔把手黏在你背後不放。  
——昨晚你怎麼一秒鐘的時間都不能留給我呢⋯⋯

Steve的話屹然停止，剛才看到這個眼底發黑的人魂不守舍地走出大廳，他就拋下了兩位隊友跟了在他的後面。他有好多話想要說，但這些話——若然他以隊友的身份說出來也太僭越了。

Steve把滾到了喉嚨邊上的話吞回肚子裡，在腦海中奮力尋找可以接下去的句子。

「昨晚你——真好看，」Steve下意識把這句話說了出來，「我、我是說你穿的西裝很好看⋯⋯不，你也好看⋯⋯」

——天啊，這有夠尷尬的。每次在Stark面前他就顯得異常笨拙。

「⋯⋯你來就是為了說這個？」Tony腦海中浮現著的是Steve剛才在大廳和其他人說話時的模樣——他總是帶著淡淡的笑容，然而在自己的面前他卻老是表現得很拘束。

——大概是他太難以相處了吧。自從復仇者們都搬入大廈後，Steve總是有意無意地擔當起隊長的角色，他會照顧隊員、帶領他們、和他們打好關係——只除了他Tony Stark。

他多半是隊伍裡最不討喜的人吧，這也不是什麼新發現。

「也不是，」Steve看著Stark手上咬了一口的甜甜圈，皺著眉問，「你就只吃這些嗎，都快中午了⋯⋯」

Tony聽到老冰棍語氣裡頭藏著的批評，一陣不忿從內心裡湧出，他開口打斷了他，「這是我的早餐。」

「早餐？」

「我才剛起床，」嚴格來講，他也沒有從床上起來過。Tony往角落瞄了一眼，他亂扔的毛毯還在沙發上，「起床後的第一餐不就是早餐嗎。」

Steve順著他的視線，看到了角落裡那張灰色的雙人沙發。

「你怎麼能這樣？」看到他不好好照顧自己的身體，Steve不由得氣從中來，「要是你在出任務途中倒下那怎麼辦？」

「你大可以放心，任務不會受到影響的。我早就加了指令給Jarvis，要是我失去了意識，他也可以掌控我的盔甲繼續行動。就算是拖著我的屍——」

「我不是這個意思！」在Steve吼出這句時，房間裡也響起一聲提示音。

浮在空中的虛擬屏幕運算完畢，進度條在到達了100%後自動消失，取而代之的是一個盾牌的結構圖。

「這⋯⋯」Steve不可能不認得這個帶著星型的圓盾，他不可置信地說：「你是在⋯⋯」

Tony轉身背著Steve，咬了一口甜甜圈，指著圖中的某個部份，開始解說：「在這裡修改一下，盾牌飛行的路線會更順暢，可以把盾扔得更遠。如果這邊再加上磁鐵⋯⋯」

Tony說了一大堆專業用語，Steve一句也聽不懂，但他只搞懂了一件事——Tony是為了改良他的盾牌才熬夜的。

「Tony，」Steve打斷了Tony，回答了他一開始的提問，「我來是想問你——要不要一起吃晚飯？」他撒了個謊，這從不是他的原意。但在這一刻，他確實想要知道Tony的答覆，「我是指，今晚，我和你。」

總要有個人踏出第一步，帶頭改善他們的關係。


	2. Chapter 2

Tony被那一聲突如其來的「Tony」嚇得魂不附體，依稀記得自己說了一堆話答應了Steve的邀請。然後，對方留下了一句話就走了——「你還是先睡一下吧，我晚上過來找你。」

他哪能睡得著。

Tony已經站在衣帽間裡好一陣子，使勁地運轉他的天才腦袋，想弄清楚Steve有什麼打算。一般來說晚上的餐廳大多需要提早預訂。當然，要是有需要的話，Tony讓Pepper打一通電話也能解決這件事。但他看到Steve胸有成竹的樣子，似乎已經有了自己的打算，他也就沒有提出要幫助的提議。

但他還在苦惱要穿怎樣的服裝才合適。如果是去高級餐廳的話穿三件套西裝最為妥當，可要是Steve打算去快餐店的話，三件套西裝就太格格不入了。

最後他挑了一件深藍色帶有暗花的襯衫，不會顯得太隆重，也不會太隨便；下身配搭了深色長褲和皮鞋。在他剛剛把新研發的手錶戴上後，就傳來Jarvis的通知，說Cap已經在門口等他了。

Tony看到Steve身上的藍色夾克後鬆了一口氣，看來他們今天去的不會是很正式的場所。

果不其然，他們的目的地就在復仇者大廈的附近。Steve帶著他走了十多分鐘，然後拐進一條小巷。一路走來Tony都絮絮不休地說著有關紐約的新鮮事、近年經典的電影小說、流行音樂，諸如此類，直到走進了一間舊式家庭餐廳才停了下來。

剛進門，侍應們就已經熟稔地跟Steve打招呼，並打算把他領到吧台的座位上——看來Steve通常都會坐在那邊的。

Tony環顧四周，餐廳的面積不大，整間裝修都是採用懷舊風格。除了吧台，室內還放了七、八個紅色卡座。地板是用黑白階磚拼湊出來的，吧台旁邊還放了一台點唱機，正在播放的歌曲大概才是Steve心目中的「流行音樂」吧。

Steve跟侍應們要求要在坐到外面的露天位置，這是他第一次坐到外面的位置。平常他喜歡坐在吧台旁位置，有時還會和空閑的老闆娘談上幾句。但是今天的他想要和Tony坐到外面去——那邊風景比較好，人比較少，更重要的是，比較不會被人打擾。Steve暗暗地想。

入座後，Tony把餐牌立了起來，一反常態地不發一言。Steve只能看到Tony造型過的頭髮在餐牌邊緣露了出來，短短的髮絲在晚風中輕微地抖動。

——要是沒了髮蠟的話一定很好摸，肯定是軟軟的。

Steve被自己突如其來的想法嚇了一跳，他趕緊把自己的注意力拉開，低頭看向菜單說：「這裡的漢堡很好吃，還有焦糖布丁也很受歡迎⋯⋯不過數量不多，總是很快就賣光，我也是運氣好才吃過一次。」

「你常常來這裡吧，所有侍應都認識你。」Tony完全沒意識到自己的語氣有多酸溜溜。

「我也是無意中找到這個地方的，總覺得這裡給我一種熟悉的感覺。」Steve剛醒來那時都會在附近閒逛，在一次偶然間發現到這裡。在繁華的鬧市當中，甦醒後的Steve第一次找到和他時代如此相近的事物。這個地方就好像一個被埋在地底裡的時間膠囊——被定格了在某個時間點⋯⋯被人遺忘了似的。

「可能是這裡太偏僻了，沒多少年輕人會來，他們就記住了我。」

「搞不好這間餐廳的年齡比你還要大呢，老冰棍。」Tony剛進門差點以為自己穿越了時空，回到他爸的那個黃金時代呢。這種懷舊餐廳確實是很少見到了，畢竟紐約的每一寸土地都恨不得插上更多更高、更新穎的大樓。他望向Steve的臉孔和他那寛鬆便服也藏不住的健碩身材，「再說⋯⋯你也算是讓人一見難忘的類型。」

「嗨，」他們的對話被過來下單的待應打斷，「你們決定好要點什麼了嗎？Steve，今天還是要吃意大利麵嗎？」

——Steve，哼，他都沒有喚過眼前這個人做Steve呢。

Tony胡亂點了些東西，想要把對方盡快趕走，「就是這些了。謝謝你，」他瞄了一眼她胸前的名牌，「Nancy。」Tony掛上花花公子的痞笑，目送她離開。

「看來你和Nancy很交情不淺呢。」

「我只是個熟客，」Steve想起昨晚宴會時的情景，「你才是，好像只需要幾秒，陌生人就能和你成為朋友。昨晚——」Steve換了個坐姿，「咳、我有個問題——現代人都這麼容易和人勾肩搭背嗎，才剛認識就互相用名字來稱呼對方——為什麼所有事情都變得如此⋯⋯快？」

「歡迎來到二十一世紀，老頭子。」Tony聳了聳肩，「你知道現在還有交友軟體這檔事嗎？在網上聊過幾句就可以約出來過一夜，還有裸聊——」

Steve的樣子看起來快要被嚇死了。

「總之，這是大勢所趨，你看四周都是便利商店、快餐店，而公共交通變得更快、載人量更多，」Tony舉起手給Steve看自己手腕上的電子錶，「看看科技發展的方向就不難理解人們現在所追求的價值——效率。」

「人類終於理解到時間的可貴，這樣不好嗎？」Tony聳了聳肩。

Steve才剛認為自己開始適應這裡，就被Tony說的話擊垮，說：「省時便捷不是不好，我也懂科技發展的其中一個目的就是令人的生活變得更方便⋯⋯但不是所有東西快就是好的，不是嗎？」

——像是人與人之間的關係、像欣賞細味一齣好看的電影。

Tony壞壞的笑道：「的而且確，像是男人在床上——」

「Tony！」Steve紅著臉打斷他，「我不是說這個！」

「好、好，」Tony舉起雙手，擺出投降的動作，咕噥了一句：「不就是個黃色笑話，真搞不懂你當兵那時是如何生存的。」

「我們很認真地談著科技的事，怎麼你突然就⋯⋯」Steve實在不能理解Tony的腦迴路，難不成這也是現代人的習慣嗎？

Steve回想起從前的人們對未來世界的期盼，說：「當年的人對未來的預想都是發明會飛的汽車之類的，沒會想到變化得最大的居然是人⋯⋯」

「飛天汽車？把司機和乘客都扔出車外，然後自行離去，可不是什麼可靠的好選擇。」Tony聽到「會飛的汽車」幾乎可以肯定他去過某年的科技展。

「什麼？真的發明了？我怎麼沒見過？還是自動的？」

「那是哈利波特裡⋯⋯不是真的。」Tony一陣無語，確切感受到Steve有多脫節。

「哈利波⋯⋯是電影嗎？還是小說？」Steve伸手從外套的口袋裡掏出一本小本子，打算把名字抄下來，回去用他新學到的網上搜尋功能找找看，「所以還是沒人能發明會飛的車子，對吧？」

「兩者皆是。再說飛天車子也太不合乎效益，體積大、阻力大，這樣就得在車子上裝入更多的燃料⋯⋯」

Tony說著一堆Steve聽不懂的術語，即使如此，Steve還是沉醉在Tony批評飛天汽車的小演說裡——Tony說起科技、發明時閃閃發光又自信的樣子實在是太可愛了。但與此同時，一種不忿的感覺在他心底裡悄悄地發酵——Tony對科技真是滿腔熱忱，好像恨不得把所有時間和注意力都花在它們身上似的。

直至來上菜的侍應再一次打斷Tony的演講，Steve才意識到自己好像又對Tony有著莫名的想法了。

晚餐時的氣氛很融洽，Steve不時被Tony風趣又幽默的話逗笑。雖然有一半時間他都不太懂Tony所說的話，但他感覺這頓飯是他和Tony最親近的一次。

今天下午那時，Steve花了很多時間決定要帶Tony到哪。要不是Tony看起來累得快要倒下似的，他也許會問問對方的意見。可是看到他强行打起精神來的樣子，他決定試著用他剛學會的搜尋功能——找尋一下附近環境較好的餐廳。最後白白忙了好一陣子，他還是決定帶Tony來這裡，原因很簡單——這裡讓他想起他屬於的那個年代、讓他想起家的感覺，而他想把這裡分享給Tony。即使這裡不是什麼高級餐廳、也沒得過什麼米芝蓮獎項。

Steve還記得上一刻紅白格紋桌布上還擺滿了熱騰騰的餐點，而下一刻就只剩下兩杯半滿的飲料。晚間的微風帶著一絲絲的涼意，卻沒有讓Steve感到寒冷，他只沉醉在眼前的畫面，搖曳的燭光把Tony的樣子映照得份外柔和，和平時氣勢凌人的他有很大差別。而Steve覺得兩個Tony都很吸引他⋯⋯

「兩位好，」另一個侍應走近他們，打斷了Steve的思緒，同時放下了兩個焦糖布丁，「這是老闆送你們的。」

Tony本以為他放下甜點就會離去，繼續他的工作。哪猜得到那人會站在一邊嘮叨，「今晚老闆娘很寂寞呢，你不在都沒人陪他聊天。她難得找到一個這麼投緣的人，天天都盼著你來呢。」說到這，他才轉過頭看了眼Tony，「噢！第一次看到你帶人來，是你朋友嗎？」

Tony抬起頭，把目光從金黃色的布丁移到那人身上。

——這人話真多，怎麼今晚每一個人都是自來熟的樣子，還是說Steve和這裡的人關係就是這麼好？

「唔，」Tony對著侍應眨了眨眼睛，說：「他住在我的房間裡，你說呢？」

「Tony！」Steve尷尬地望著Tony，生怕他再說出什麼驚人的話來。

雖然說，Steve現在住在復仇者大廈的房間裡，而復仇者大廈是Tony的擁有物。所以他確實能這樣說沒錯，但這句話未免也太引人遐想⋯⋯了吧？

突然，附近傳來轟隆一聲，把所有人都嚇住了。下一秒，嘈雜和驚叫聲像漣漪般在人群中擴散。

那一瞬間，Tony已經下意識地召喚他的裝甲。同一時間，Steve站了起來，向人群喧鬧的方向沖過去——他認得那一下巨響是炸彈爆炸的聲音。

Tony飛到半空中，看著Steve像子彈般沖向騷亂的中心點。他一邊分析著情況，同時也讓Jarvis留意著NYPD的通訊系統。

「Sir，爆炸發生在前方的街口，」Tony看到紅色的標記出現在他眼前的畫面上，指示著他向那邊飛去。Jarvis繼續報告：「那裡是一間珠寶店。根據NYPD的無線通訊，裡面有四個人持有武器，並劫持了十多名客人⋯⋯噢，Captain已經到達現場了。」

「這是我想的那樣嗎？」Tony停在那間珠寶店上空，看到一個戴著頭盔的男人揹著一個鼓鼓的大布袋，從後門撞了出來，然後騎上摩托車在行人路上橫沖直撞。

街上的人一邊尖叫，一邊爭相走避。但行人路上並不寛敞，馬路上又擠滿了車輛，人們都只能在狹路上互相推撞。

Tony追著摩托車飛過去，試途從上方阻止那人，他大概是想要把他們的「戰利品」先行運走。

他一手抽起那人背上的布袋，另一隻手提起還在向前衝的摩托車。

「放開我！」那人一邊扭動身體，一邊大吼。

Tony沒有理會他，而是隨手把那重得要命的摩托車扔到附近一個沒開放泳池裡，濺起兩層樓高的水花。

「⋯⋯不要放開我！」

最後Tony拎著他飛回去珠寶店的門口，降落在那堆警車之中，把他扔給其中一個警員。

「這人毁了我的約會，還害我損失了一個布丁，」Tony對那個還搞不清楚狀況的警員說，「他還參與了行劫和危險駕駛。不用謝。」

Tony回過頭望向Steve，他正在把餘下那三名搶劫犯移交給警方。而他身邊的人都對他的見義勇為表示感激。

Tony停在半空中，透過面罩看著Steve被眾人圍繞，忙於接受他們的歡呼和讚美，有些人甚至要求合照和簽名。而Tony猛然發現自己不喜歡Steve被民眾搶去了所有的注意力。

——我想讓你只看著我，僅僅注視我一個。

Tony突然意識到，他在妒忌Steve身邊和他在意的所有人。


	3. Chapter 3

Steve站在工作間前，想著Tony應該還沒吃午飯⋯⋯他知道昨晚Tony自行回了復仇者大廈，但他卻找不著他。

今天一大早，Steve做了個三文治，帶去到Tony卧室前才發現對方好像還沒起來——至少他在門外等了好一會也沒有得到回應，他猜想Tony大概不是像他那樣早睡早起。等到中午時分，Steve再一次在大廈裡尋找Tony，這次他想起了自己可以問無處不在的Jarvis——然後他就站了在工作間的門前。

Steve想，Tony昨晚一聲不響就撇下他獨自回來，是不是發生了什麼事。他回想昨天晚上的情形，在爆炸發生前他們相處還算是融洽的。就是在那之後，Tony好像變得怪怪的。

幸好，門還是打開了。緊接著，Steve眼前出現了一個精神不振的Tony。

「Tony，你⋯⋯昨晚有睡嗎？」

「唔，有吧？」Tony隨口答道，轉過頭繼續他的工作。

Steve嘆了口氣，為什麼昨日的美好就只能像曇花一現般。

「Tony，我們需要談談。」

Steve看到Tony的身子抖了一下，然後裝作沒有聽到他的話，把自己埋在一個看起來像是手錶的立體結構圖中，反覆擺弄。

「為什麼你總是在埋頭工作，不願和我說上一句話呢。」宴會那會兒也是，你寧願和陌生的賓客周旋，也不願看我一眼，Steve在心裡補充，「你就這麼討厭我嗎？」

Steve破碎的聲音讓Tony抬起頭來，他望向Steve，對方低著頭、很難受的樣子讓他感到一陣心痛。

「我⋯⋯我不是⋯⋯」

——不是什麼？不是討厭你？不是想要無視你？他要怎樣跟他說才好？

「我只是在⋯⋯在研究這個，你看，這個很重要，如果我能解決這堆問題⋯⋯」Tony說了一大堆術語，把Steve繞得頭昏腦脹。

「我聽不懂⋯⋯」一陣委屈從Steve的心底裡湧出來。由他醒來以後，身邊的所有人和事無一不在提醒他和這個世代有多格格不入。再者，他對高科技一竅不通，他不能理解Tony醉心研究的發明有多特別，也不能和Tony有共同話題，這不由得讓他感到一陣無力感。

「難道研究這些比你的身體更重要嗎？」

——也比我更重要嗎，Steve沒把後半句說出來。

此刻，他心底裡的渴望逐漸浮現，開始明白到自己最近為什麼會為著一些莫名奇妙的事而感到傷心和生氣。那些事都和Tony有關，而他在妒忌霸佔了Tony注意和時間的所有人和事物——要是Tony能把自己放在一個更重要的位置那多好。他想Tony更重視他、花更多時間在他身上。

他看到Tony怔怔的望著自己，但卻沒有給出什麼反應。

Steve嘆了口氣，說：「先吃點東西好嗎？」

意外地，Tony靜靜的跟在Steve身後，一路走到餐桌旁坐下。

事後的Clint為了自己錯失這一幕而感到非常懊悔。如果他在現場，他一定會繪形繪聲地把美國隊長這個驚人的成就大肆宣揚開去——他居然能把鐵罐從工作間拉出來，就只為了吃一頓飯。

Tony看向開放式廚房，盯著Steve炒西蘭花的身影發呆，直到對方把做好的餸菜端到他面前。

自從他發現自己好像對Steve產生了超出友誼的想法後，就有點不知道該如何面對他、和他相處。

兩人之間瀰漫著一片充滿尷尬的寂靜，空氣中只有餐具碰撞的聲響。

「嘿，Cap你煮了什麼？我也要吃！」不知從哪兒冒出了一個人沖著他們叫嚷，同時伸出手向餐盤進攻。

Tony一手拍掉了Clint伸過來的爪子，向他宣告：「這是我的！沒你的份！」

Steve覺得Tony表現得像隻護食的貓咪，不許除了他以外的人走近自己的罐罐，讓他的嘴角不禁微微上揚。

——真可愛。

Clint擠到Tony的身旁的位置，大聲抱怨道：「小氣，又不是你煮的。」

Tony瞪著Clint：「本來就是做給我的，而且用的是我的廚房、電費也是我交的，人也是我的。就是不給你吃！怎麼樣？」

「嗄？你你你你們！」Clint瞪大了雙眼，一邊指著他們驚呼著，一邊轉身跑去。

「嗄？」Tony這才意識到自己說了什麼。

「Nat，鐵罐和隊長在一起了！鐵罐、和、隊長！快、快找Fury！」Clint邊叫邊跑向Natasha的卧室，他滿心期待看到獨眼局長看到自己賭輸了的表情，那可比他們賭的二十美金更具價值。然後他還打算跑去跟Bruce說、還有Coulson、還有下星期會來地球的Thor，他一定要把所有人的反應都錄下來。

「唔，Tony？」Steve看著Tony快把頭埋進碗裡，忍著笑道。

「嗯哼。」

「你⋯⋯喜歡，」Steve頓了一下，繼續注視著Tony的後腦，「我？」

碗裡傳出了一個含糊的音節。

「我也喜歡你。」

Tony把頭抬起，躊躇地問：「⋯⋯什麼時候？」

「我想⋯⋯很久之前。」

——早在我意識到之前就已經喜歡上你了。

——在我把對你的稱呼從「Stark」改為「Tony」之前。

*

昨天，他們一起吃過了晚飯。

今天，他們兩人正在共進午餐。

明天，他們將會分享同一份早餐。

還有往後的每一天，他們都會一起度過。

妒忌來自於一種想把對方占為己有的欲望，而現在他們都擁有了彼此。

**尾聲**

有一晚，Tony突然想起了那個他一口也沒吃到的焦糖布丁。

下一秒，他拿起手機向Steve發了個訊息。

『上次我沒吃到焦糖布丁。』

『下次我們再去。』

『你說不是常常有的。 :( 』

『那就去到能吃到為止。 :D 』

Tony不得不承認，他心裡還是偷偷記掛著那個和Steve很投契的老闆娘。這兩星期他們已經去過那家餐廳三次了，但他還是沒見到老闆娘的真面目。

翌日，Tony和Steve第四次走進餐廳，一踏進門就聽到一把温柔的女聲叫喚著他男朋友的名字。Tony立刻回過頭看過去——一個八十歲有多的老婆婆坐在吧台內向他們招手。

**-END-**


	4. 彩蛋

**彩蛋：有關效率**

吃過早餐後，Tony邀請Steve一同出去兜個風——用他的鋼鐵俠裝甲。

「雖然我沒有會飛的車，但是我做了一套會飛的盔甲⋯⋯我猜後者更讓人驚艷。」Tony緊張地說，這可算是他費時最長的一個發明，他用了多少個晝夜，把它改進的更好——飛得更高、更快、更穩定⋯⋯更能達成他鑄造鋼鐵俠的初衷。

「的確。」Steve笑著，把雙手交到Tony手上。

那個上午，紐約的市民如果在忙裡偷閒時抬起頭，搞不好會看到他們的超級英雄用一個和帥氣完全拉不上關係的姿勢，在空中飛翔。

然後，他們會在降落在平台後的五秒內接吻——完美體現了效率的精髓。

看來被冰封了七十年的Steve Rogers，也開始體現到效率的美好。

*

**彩蛋：有關智能手錶**

在一次又一次的Steve Rogers專屬的Tony Stark現代科技補習班，Steve學懂了如何使用社交媒體、視像電話、網上購物等，他終於體會到——智能手錶真的是非常智能。

它可以在你迷路時給你指路、快速地查看訊息、語音回覆功能等等。但說真的，Steve覺得對著手錶說話看起來有點蠢。

與此同時，Steve注意到Tony幾乎是錶不離身的。近來他開始更了解現代人的生活習慣，知道了「手機成癮」這回事。不過Tony看起來並不像是成癮的情況——他不會花很多時間去使用智能手錶，但Tony卻幾乎無時無刻都戴著他的手錶。

Steve還試過在復仇者例行舉辦的電影之夜裡，用兩小時瞪著貼在Tony手腕上的錶，想看看這個小玩意到底有什麼吸引之處。

*

有次他們以觀星為名，擺脫了其他人後，跑了去天台獨處。當他們貼得很近很近時，Tony的智能手錶發出了刺耳警報信號，當下的浪漫氣氛都被提示聲效趕得一乾二淨。

瞬息之間，Steve眼前的Tony就被飛來的盔甲組件包圍，然後，Tony不見了，鋼鐵俠出現了。

「⋯⋯幹，那不是危險警號！」Tony還在測試部份新開發的功能，想讓人工智能學懂判別危險情況，然後自行召喚盔甲。

「但Boss你的心跳上升了三十個百分比⋯⋯」空中傳來一把有別於Jarvis的聲音，是Steve從來沒聽過的。

「閉嘴。」

後來，Steve再也沒有妒忌那隻會發出女聲的錶。相反，Tony戴著手錶更讓他感到安心，因為他親眼看見了它的重要性，在危急關頭保護了很多無辜市民、Steve他自己和Tony本人。

即使Steve還不知道，Tony計劃繼續把手錶改裝，讓它可以變化成部分的盔甲或是簡化版的掌心炮，但他已經不禁在心裡感嘆了一句，智能手錶真的非常智能——尤其是Tony的。

*

**迷你彩蛋：一個有關因小失大的寓言故事**

當Fury把手上的二十美金遞給Clint時，他用僅餘的那隻眼睛恨恨地盯著眼前的弓箭手。當初他推斷Captain和Stark至少會用上一年半載才會搞清楚自己的心意（和對方的），到底是什麼環節出了錯呢。

「Nat，你說那個光頭會不會發現我們搞的小動作⋯⋯」

「你不說就不會，」Natasha望了一眼沒關好的門，「而且那是『你』搞的小動作。」

下一刻，Natasha看到了Clint久違地把自己塞進通風口裡。

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝鷹和sei的BETA和支持！


End file.
